mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Banshee
Una banshee (irlandés moderno: bean sí, del irlandés antiguo: ban síde, "mujer del montículo de hada" o "mujer hada") es un espíritu femenino de la mitología irlandesa que presagia la muerte de un familiar, normalmente con un chillido o lamento. Su nombre está etimológicamente conectado a túmulos o "montículos" importantes que pueblan la campiña irlandesa, que son conocidos como síde (singular síd) en irlandés antiguo.Dictionary of the Irish Language: síd, síth - "a fairy hill or mound" and ben Descripción thumb|300px|Bunworth Banshee, "Leyendas de hadas y tradiciones del sur de Irlanda", por Thomas Crofton Croker, 1825 La banshee se suele describir en la tradición gaélica vistiendo de verde o rojo, normalmente con una melena larga y despeinada (normalmente descrita como rojo o naranja, y amarillo en tiempos medievales, describiéndose que brillaba como el fuego salvaje). Puede aparecer en distintas formas. Quizás, la más común es la fea vieja espantosa, pero también puede elegir aparecer como una joven y bella. En algunas leyendas, la figura que parece ser en primera instancia una banshee u otra cailleach (bruja) resulta ser la diosa irlandesa de la batalla, Morrigan. Lamento En Irlanda y partes de Escocia, una parte tradicional del luto es la plañidera (bean chaointe), que se queja lamentándose - en irlandés: Caoineadh, caoin significando "llorar, quejarse". Esta plañidera puede ser, en ocasiones, profesional y las mejores eran muy demandadas. Las leyendas irlandesas hablan de un lamento cantado por mujeres hadas; ella lo cantaría cuando un familiar moría o estaba a punto de hacerlo, incluso si la persona había muerto lejos y las noticias de su muerte aún no habían llegado, para que el lamento de la banshee fuera la primera advertencia que el hogar tuviera de la muerte. También predice la muerte. Si alguien se adentraba en una situación donde era improbable que saliera vivo, advertiría a la gente gritando o lamento. Por eso la banshee también es conocida como la plañidera. Se afirma a menudo que las banshees se lamentan solo de los descendientes de los milesianos de Irlanda, a veces con apellidos con el prefijo O' o Mac , e incluso por algunos relatos incluso afirmado que cada familia tenía su propia banshee. Sin embargo, un relato también incluía a los Geraldines, que aparentemente se habían vuelto "más irlandeses que los mismos irlandeses". Cuando aparecían varias banshees al mismo tiempo, indicaban la muerte de alguien importante o santo.Yeats, W. B. "Fairy and Folk Tales of the Irish Peasantry" in Booss, Claire; Yeats, W.B.; Gregory, Lady (1986) A Treasury of Irish Myth, Legend, and Folklore. New York: Gramercy Books. p. 108. ISBN: 978-0-517-48904-8 Las leyendas contaban en ocasiones que la mujer, aunque se llamase hada, era un fantasma, a veces de una asesinada concreta, o de una madre que murió en el parto.Briggs (1976), pp. 14–16: "Banshee" Origen Se cree que la banshee Ua Briain es llamada Aibell y es la líder de otras 25 banshees que siempre estarían junto a ella. Es posible que esta historia particular es la fuente de la idea de que el lamento de múltiples banshees significaría la muerte de alguien importante. La mayoría, si no todos, de los apellidos asociados con las banshees tienen el prefijo Ó o Mc/Mac, es decir, apellidos de origen goidélico, indicando un familiar nativo de las tierras insulares celtas en vez de aquellos invasores nórdicos, ingleses o normandos. Los relatos alcanzan hasta el 1380 a las publicaciones del Cathreim Thoirdhealbhaigh (Triunfos de Torlough) por Sean mac Craith. Las menciones de banshees también pueden encontrarse en la literatura normanda contemporanea. En algunas zonas de Leinster, es conocida como bean chaointe ("plañidera"), cuyo llanto puede ser tan perforante que puede romper el cristal. En el folclore escocés, una criatura similar es conocida como bean nighe o ban nigheachain (lavanderita) o nigheag na h-àth (lavanderita del fiordo), viéndosela lavando ropas o armaduras manchadas en sangre de aquellos que iban a morir. En el folclore galés, hay una criatura similar conocida la bruja de la neblina.Owen, Elias (1887). Welsh folk-lore: A collection of the folk-tales and legends of North Wales. Felinfach: Llanerch. p. 142. Etimología Su nombre proviene del irlandés antiguo: ''bean sídhe, ''que podría significar: "Mujer de los túmulos feéricos". Historia Las Banshees tienen aspecto variado. Puede variar de una mujer hermosa con el pelo pelirrojo a una vieja envuelta en un sudario. Cuando oyes a una Banshee gritar, quiere decir que '''tú '''o un ser querido morirá pronto. Las Banshees solían servir a las antiguas familias irlandesas, y que solo gritaban o se te aparecían si alguien de tu familia moría. También existió una banshee muy famosa, llamada Aibhill, resulta que se le apareció al rey Brian Boru (la víspera del día en el que íria una guerra) lavándole la ropa de sus soldados con sangre. Por eso, el rey Brian Boru supo que moriría en esa guerra. Referencias Categoría:Mitología Celta Categoría:Espectro Categoría:Hadas